Nations and Psycho- i mean States
by coona leroise
Summary: Ring ring"yello" " uh hey dad sorry for disrupting you but theres A uuuh situation here between Ulysses, Jordan, Ana, and Tasha!" - after a very long phone call- "So Alfred have you been meaning to tell us something?" "fuck" the psychopa- I mean States get introduced to the nations need I say more rated T for "colorful language" NY, Colorado and France
1. Chapter 1

_hey_ _there_ _everyone_ _I_ _don't_ _know_ _i_ _anyone's_ _gonna_ _read_ _this_ _but_ _one_ _of my_ _sisters_ _said_ _that_ _I_ _should_ _start_ _to_ _keep_ _a_ _diary_ _of_ _sorts_ _that_ _way I don't need to verbally explain my actions, my entire history, and my reasons when I do something because trust me that is AN-NOY-ING all caps for a reason( not to mention long winded ). Anyway this is not me starting a diary or a fucking blog because I don't really care what my brother's have to say about my thoughts and both kinda show that I do kinda care what they think no this is a web journal all my siblings will be posting now and again but realize that I am the host of this party anyone wo says otherwise will get shot and includes you Massechusets I don't care how violent you can get this is my journal._

_so yeah that's my thoughts for now_

_oh wait I forgot to introduce myself. uh Hi my name is Sedona Garnica but you guys know me as Arizona, USA _

_yeah I'm one of the United States of America_

_Deal with it_

* * *

I read over my work before I save it and put it on the website that only nations, us states, and cities go to. After all is done I close my laptop and release the small bit of air I had been saving unwittingly.

"you know that I'll read it sis" a voice states behind me making me grab my gun on instinct. Then I see it's just DC ,one who isn't covered in either chocolate or blood( don't ask it's complicated ), I lower my weapon ,if she had been covered in chocolate or blood I wouldn't do this (once again you do not want to know) but she's not so.

"What do you want Michelle" I ask putting my gun on the table next to my laptop "you typically avoid us states like the plague and me like poisonous gas" It's true DC tries to stay away from us states at all costs Alaska and I are the ones to avoid so yeah Michelle tries even harder to stay as far from me as possible. So why is she here in my state in my house in my room?

"I have a message from Dad" I groan inwardly if it was from dad or Jack that meant it was important and if she was delivering it personally that means it's even more important shit.

"What does he want now?" not bothering to hide annoyance

"Family meeting he says it's important"

shit a family meeting we don't have alot of those."Who screwed up this time?"

the bi-racial capital smiles evily and takes out a choclate bar then chomps on it

"He did" she smirks "only one more person to tell" she leaves to to go tell alaska (like poisonous gas)

Ay dios. What did my lovable idiot of a father do now.

* * *

Hey there everyone this is a fic I dea I've had for months basically a prequel to anythin you can do remmember folks I don't own Hetalia only the fifty plus ocs that are in this fic

yeah here are some stat refernces

Washington DC 's population is 50% African American And 50% caucasion so Michelle is Bi-racial the city is known as the chocolate city and has the highest crime rate so that why Michelle might/ has a tendency to walk into a room cover in A) chocolate B)blood or C) all the above

the other states always hope it's A but asume it's C

The state of arizona has the most lenient gun laws and is kinda known for being unfriendly our state motto is "Don't tread on me" And our staet nickname is "the rattle snake state" or the grandcanyon state

hasta luego


	2. Chapter 2

That little governmental twerp when I get my hands on her she won't know which way is north! I drive into the parking space with my name, Tasha Braginski- Alaska, on it my fingerless gloved hands grabbing my hat and adjusting my scarf, a gift from my real father Ivan Braginski, I blew my naturally white-silver-blonde bangs out of my eyes. _I need to get a hair cut_ I think as I walk into the governmental building.

Khaos i khaos. Chaos and havoc. That's all I saw in the meeting room. I close my eyes. " radi Boga ty dolzen byt' shutish'! Ulysses step away from Jordan and Ana now!"

My adoptive brat, brother if you don't speak Russian, looked away from my sestras and at me.

"Why should I, not like you can hurt me!" Ulysses laughs

"Khotite pari?"

"What?! You can't do that without declaring war against me!"

"1) I'm Russian not stupid I know that's not true and 2) do I look like I give a fuck." it's not a question I pull my blade for emphasis "now Colorado I know you are glupyy so extremely stupid that I almost pity you so I'll say this one more time just for you. Step away from Nevada and Utah now ,and I don't kill you. So heres the real question. You value your life, da?"

The look in his eyes told me everything but he just stood there frozen in fear.

"I'm waiting" I say puting the knife to his throat.

"Ok ok back off will ya was only joking gawd. oh look I think I see Michelle! HEY DC!"

I whirl around knife at the ready to kill that bi-racial bitch but I see nobody. CHERT VOZ'MI THAT SLIMEYSKIIER TRICKED ME! Oh he is dead, well when I find him. Seeing as he wriggled out of my grasp while I was distracted" Chert by yego probral! when I find him may hell find some mercy because he is dead!"

"Well thanks for the assist sis" Nevada says

"oh well it's no problem at all Jordan my father has the exact same problem with my Aunt Natal'ya I used to scare her off all the time when I was little"

"Well that's uh interesting" Utah says starting to look for a way out of the conversation, Ana's mormon so the subject of family division and discord and well what Colorado does kinda makes her feel uncomfortable, Jordan on the other hand looks genuinely interested

"really? how interesting tell me more this would make a great cirque de sole or other attraction in Vegas!" she takes out a pad and pencil scribbling down my words and relationship with my family which I'm more than happy to share with her. Nevada is one of the few states that I call my friend the others shun me, hell Indiana outwardly despises me, I guess it's because I'm Russia's daughter you know the cold war and all that and the fact that I apperently inheirited his creepy aura of doom ,his kolkolkol (though I've never once said that), and his ability to appear out of nowhere along with his looks so Iguess they just don't trust me which I think is uncalled for.

Afterall I never wanted to be a state.

~hetalia~

I yawn as Michelle half guides me half drags me to the meeting room.

"come along Leilani I want to be here even less than you do beleive it or not but it's a family meeting so we all have to go"

" but I never wanted to be part of this family I was perfectly happy as a micronation and kingdom!"

"you say it chica! I'm not even technically part of this country yet , don't want to be either so why do I have to come this condenado meeting anyway" whines the puerto rican boy whose hand is held in my "sister's" other iron grip.

"watch your mouth Charles Alexander Riviera" Michelle snaps at him using the Americanized version of his name pissing the already angry micronation off even more

" my name is Carlos Alejandro ! not stupido Charles Alexander! CARLOS! C-A-R-L-O-S! FUCKING CARLOS!"

"That's it! Charles, when we get inside I'm washing your mouth with soap!"

" My name is Carlos para follar el amor de dios if your gonna treat me like one of your fucking states you can at least get my fucking name right. It's not that fucking hard say it with me ,Car-Los, Carlos! see it's fucking easy!"

"this is why I don't work with the states"DC huffs with an annoyed sigh.

"I'M NOT A MOTHER FUCKIN' STATE!"

"shut up your only makeing it worse" I tell him with a yawn. his only reponse is a glare that states "looking for a fuck to give... oh wait right I have no fucks to give" the dick."meh your funeral Carlos"

"THANK YOU!" he shouts" see even the lazy state of Hawaii calls me Carlos! It's official my actual name is easier than your stupid American version."

I wince at him calling me lazy which is not true I just enjoy naps, and breaks, and swimming too work sue me.

We enter the building. Michelle releases me from the death grip but contiues to drag the territory to the bathroom to wash his mouth with soap. I look at him with sympathy but at the same time with satisfaction Michelle wasn't playing favorites to any one tonight.

I walk into the meeting room then over to my spot at the table then lay my head down to finish the nap DC had woken me so cruelly from.


End file.
